School Days
by Fax4ever
Summary: Max and the flock visit her mom in Arizona when Ari appears at their high school. Can fang help Max forget what they did to her at the school or will The great and powerful maximum ride fall and completely break? Rated M for rape scene
1. Chapter 1

Max's pov

"guys guess what" I said"we are going to my moms house for a while" everyone cheered, well everyone except fang but I could tell he was excited. "Altight you guys go pack we're leaving in an hour" I went up to me and fangs room. Our house is big but not big enough for everyone to have their own room. Nudge a 15 year old chatter-box with mocha skin and dark chocolate hair and eyes shares a room with Angel a deceptively angelic looking 10 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. The gasman or Gazzy looks a lot like angel but that probably has to do with the fact they are siblings, Gazzy an angel are the only blood siblings among us. Anyways 12 year old Gazzy shares a room with Iggy an 18 year old pyro-maniac who has bleach blonde hair, pale skin and un seeing blue eyes. Ya leave it to the blind kid to be the pyro. That left Fang and I in a room. Fang is a super quite 18 year old with black hair wich falls perfectly on his dark obsedian eyes covering them almost entirely. He has olive skin and beautifull black 14 foot wings. Oh ya right we all have wings.

When I walked up to my/our room I saw fang was already there and had his bag packed. "don't you need more clothes then that" i asked. He had a backpack I figured he had packed 2 pairs of clothes."depends how long we're there" he said "knowing there will be cookies I'm guessing a while" he did that half smirk of his. I just stood there dumb founded. Did he actually say a full sentence Fang never said more than a few words. He laughed seeing my surprise and I just grew even more surprised fang laughed less then he talked and that's saying something. He looked at "are u just gonna stand here or are you gonna pack?" I walked over and handed fang a duffel bag "We can split it u get the left i'll use the right." After packing he got in the shower and I finished my packing right in time to get in the shower next.

****time jump****

Angel "convinced" the airline to give us free first class tickets and since nudge had three bags we had to wait forever in a baggage line. Finally we made our way through security and to the gate. " boarding section A flight to Arizona" the intercom announced. "Time for the torcher" Fang murdered to me. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I was in between Iggy and Fang, aren't I lucky I said to myself sarcastically. Behind me I could hear Gazzy complaining about sitting with the girls. This was going to be a long plane ride.

****time jump****

"Max" my half sister Ella squealed and ran over and gave me a hug. "Mom why didn't you tell me max was coming!" "I didn't know myself" she said. I gave her a look saying I was sorry. She just smiled and said" I have a surprise for u guys". Everyone looked excited even fang had a hopeful look in his eyes. Nudge being the chatter box she is spoke up" OMG I'm so excited what is it max do u think it's gonna be awesome I hope it's horses I love horses any animal would be great I love every animal. you know who else loves animals Well everyone but more importantly-" Nudge was cut off by my hand over her mouth."Nudge why not let mom tell us what the surprise is". "Ok sorry Dr.M I just got carried away with all the possibilities it could be anything ZOMG! I wonder If it-" this time Dr.M cut her off politely by clearing her throught."I want all of you to come stay with Ella and I permanently. I already made additions to the house there are 4 rooms and 4 bathrooms." I looked at gang he gave a quick node of approval. " we would love to I said" I said. "yes!" Ella said excitedly going around giving everyone hugs when she got to Iggy she stopped and awkwardly hugged him. They had been kinda flirting and both liked each other but wouldn't admit it. Then she hugged fang and a look of surprise covered fangs face Ella just laughed.

****time jump****

I walked into my new room it was perfect it was a dark purple with gold swirls on the wall and it had a huge hanging bed with gold sheets and best of all I got my own bathroom. Fangs room was black everything from the walls to the bed to the bathroom was black. Nudge and angels room was pink and girly. Gazzy and Iggy's room was brown and navy everyone was happy and excited.

After I went to see the kids room I came back to mine and started unpacking. Fang knocked on my door and I let him in."do you need any help unpacking?" again with the whole full sentence thing. "umm

mmmm... Sure I guess." so we sat in silence until he found my bras. Why hadn't I thought of this before. He picked them up and put them in a drawer very casually. He looked at me and seeing my red face smirked I rolled my eyes and brushed it of but inside I was so embarrassed.

Fang P.O.V.

Authors note: sorry if fangs pov sucks I'm a girl so I'm trying to think manly thoughts also sry if the whole thing sucks first fanfic ever!

"So since you guys are saying I've enrolled you in Ella's school" Dr.M said. What I don't wanna go to school no fair why didn't I get a day in this max must have objected."we also have to go shopping for school clothes" "wait what"max said "that wasn't part of the deal" I guess max ha approved this ughhhhh this sucks school and shopping. "Honey, you need new clothes." "Fine we'll go tomorrow I'm not in the mood right now"

Chap2 preview:

"Max truth or dare?" Ella asked. "Dare" Ella couldn't think of anything bad anyway then i'd have an excuses to say truth when iggy asks me. " I dare you to let nudge and I choose what you buy when we go shopping and choose your outfit every day"

**Authors note:hey all. So idk If I should keep writing if you guys don't think I should tell me thanks! Sorry about horrible grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max P.O.v

"No I am not coming out"I scream through my locked door. Currently Ella Nudge Iggy and Angel are standing outside my room trying to force me to play a torcherous game of truth or dare "Max come on you are being sooooo totally lame even fang is agreeing to play come on pleeeeeaaaaase" nudge chides and they all join in "pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssss asseeeees"they all beg. Now you may be wondering why I absolutely do not want to play truth or dare. Well not only are Iggy and fang insanely annoying put they are probably the most perverted people you will ever meet and with Iggy constantly teasing fang and I well you can imagine.

Fang P.O.V.

God I hope Iggy and I's plan works. But before we can try we need to get max out o her room and I have no idea how to do that. I hope she'll just give in but she probably won't. I wonder If nudge and Ella's plan will work?this is gonna be an interesting night

-I'm a line-

Max P.O.V.

"my turn" Ella squeals"Max truth or dare?" Ella asks. "Dare" i say Ella can't think of anything bad anyway then i'll have an excuses to say truth when Iggy asks me. " I dare you to let nudge and I choose what you buy when we go shopping and choose your outfit every day" I glare at them and then I hear Iggy say "max Max Max!" "Yah" I say still pissed at Ella and nudge. "I'm choosing you truth or dare" I hear fang mutter under his breath to Iggy saying he hopes I'll choose truth "Dare" I say confidently Iggy has a huge grin " I dare you to go on a date with fang tomorrow and I get to choose your outfit" He says smiling.

AU:_Sorry short chapter i will try to update 2marow_

_any_ thing anyone really wants to happen I can pretty much do anything with the story right now so READ&REVIEW o ya I don't own maximum ride =( sadness remember READ&REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

1 review really I think we can do much better and thank you 4 that ONE comment (notice how I exaggerate one) lets take Baby steps and try for 4 more I think we can manage that

Max P.O.V.

Beeeep beeeep beeeep whack I slam a fist on my alarm clock and roll back over in bed I hear a pounding on my door "Max come on aren't you excited we get to go shopping today I can't wait the clothes Ella and I pick are gonna be so cute ZOMG you'll be like a life size Barbie I'm super excited I wond-" Nudge was cut of by me throwing a pillow at her as I lazily roll out of bed. Fang's still in our shower sooo I go down and get some breakfast. "alright max I got called into the office so here's Jebs credit card make sure everyone gets atleast 10 outfits something fancy and a swimsuit ok"my mom says. "yah whatever" I say not excited at all. I finish my breakfast and run upstairs. When I get to my room fang is looking through the drawers with a towel sloppily wrapped around his waist. He hears me and turns I'm standing there in shock. Since when is fang so toned he has a perfect 8 pack. He smirks at me staring and I roll my eyes and hastily walk into the bathroom trying to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks. After I get out of the shower I see an outfit laid out for me. Ughhhhhhhh it's a pair of my jeans and one o Ella's pink frilly tops. I see a pair of black flats by my door. I quickly get dressed and run down stairs. Everyone's waiting for me so I quickly grab the van keys and we all pile in.

When we get to the mail nudge and Ella pull me to a million girly stores until I finally have enough clothes then the whole flock meets at the food court. I'm not going to bore you with every outfit let just say they defiantly weren't my style. "Max remember I still get to choose a whole outfit for your date" Iggy says a little to excitedly.

Iggy drags Ella Fang and I to a store called victoria secrets. I wonder what kind of store it is and when I walk in I mentally freak out. Iggy grabs a ton of revealing bras and thongs and I start to panic. I walk over to Ella and ask" am I gonna have to try those on in front of fang" Ella nods and runs over to Iggy to help.

"I am not coming out in this"I say from in the dressing room. I'm wearing some pink and black lacy thing that covers nothing. "come o max I'm sure you look smexy!" Ella squeals. I slowly walk out an fangs eyes look like they are going to pop out. "you are so totally getting that"Ella says. They end up convincing me to buy it an according to Iggy we are of to find a dress.

I walk out of the store it didn't take long to find my dress. I hated it because it covered practically nothing I was not looking forward to this.

_Really Max because I think you're excited_.

Get out of my head voice

_Haha you know I can't do that_

I decide not to respond, but start to think about whether or not I am excited and I think I am.

CH

Chap 4 preview

" I hate you" I scream "I wish you would just go away" I fly of into the night crying leaving him behind.

AU: I really need you guys to review before I post chapter 6 so I can decide whether I should bring Dylan or Sam into this story also Lisa or Brigid. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: ok so last chapter I said I need to know by chapter six well I meant chapter 5 for Sam or Dylan and six for Lissa or Brigid. And I got 2 more reviews so let's get 2 more people I don't think that's to much to ask. Also this is going to be a short chapter and the next one should be long.**

Max P.O.V.

As Ella and nudge do my hair and makeup I mentally prepare myself for the date. I can't believe I maximum ride am going on a date with fang who I've known my whole life. "alright turn around max were done" as I slowly turn I gasp I look for lack of a better word breathtaking. Nudge and Ella had kept my makeup generally natural with light gray eye shadow, a coat of mascara and some lipgloss. My hair was done in nice messy curls that fell perfectly around my face. I stand up and look at my dress it's tight black and covers nothing. Nudge and Ella assure me that fang and I will be in private. Then they hand me a pair of black strapy heels that look impossible to walk in.

Fang P.O.V.

God she looks beautiful and sexy and pretty much any other compliment you can think of. Slowly I realize she's talking to me. "close your mouth before you start catching flies" I quickly close my mouth."come on let's go"

Max P.O.V.

When we land we are near a lake. I see a picnic basket on a

Blanket and run over with fang on my heels. After we eat Fang suggests we go swimming. "I don't have a bathing suit on" he gives me a devious smile. I slowly realize he wants me to go in my bra and underwear " no!" I say "come on max pleeeeaaaasse" he says "no defiantly not ughhhhhh you are such a little perv" I say appalled "fine we don't have to swim let's just sit and talk"

-I am a line Go me-

"fang your phones buzzing who is it" I say "I don't know" fang says not reaching for his phone "well check" I say "I'm good" he says "why are you acting so weird you sound like you're hiding something"I say. " I'm not hiding anything you are over reacting"

"No I'm not fang give me your phone"

"No"

"why not"

"cause it's mine"

" Fang. Give. It. To. Me" by this time I was getting mad and wasn't playing around.

"Max I already said no"

I quickly grab the phone out of his pocket and see a girls name on the screen I open it -Hey Babe I had a great time the other night lets hang out again sometime-OMG I hate him I take of running " I hate you" I scream "I wish you would just go away" I fly of into the night crying leaving him behind.

Remember R&R I am gonna be mean and say until I have 5 comments I will not post the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Ya 5 reviews I'm so proud but only like 7% of u guys reviewed lets try a little harder

**Max P.O.V.**

It's the First day of school and I'm super excited. I found out that girl fang had a text from was Lissa I was furious at first but then I decided to get payback. Fang was now dating Lissa which made me really pissed. For the first day of school I'm wearing a pair of jean cut off shorts and a cute tee it wasn't horrible yet still not me. As I walk into school with Ella and Nudge we get many catcalls and whistling. Someone smacks my butt. What a douche I turn around and swing my fist. He dodges then grabs it easily. I suddenly realize this guy is very hot. He smiles and says" Feisty that's how I like 'em" I don't respond I'm stunned. "My name's Sam pick you up around 8 tonight there's a party at my friends house."ok" I say "find me at lunch you can sit at my table" he says and leaves. I see him high five some of his friends and run to catch up with Nudge and Ella.

-I'm just a line don't mind me-

"What you are not going are you crazy he just wants to get in your pants no way am I letting you go he's like the school player!" Fang screams " I don't care if you don't want me to go I am going whether you like it or not" I scream back "well not in that" I'm wearing the same dress I wore on my date with him. I hear a knock "watch me" I say bitterly. I walk over and open the door "hey Sam" I say he has a smirk as he looks at me "you look well gorgeous" He hugs me and when he does he grabs my butt I just barely hear fan growl. Well that's what he gets. Fang walks over and clears his throat. Sam and I break apart "Yes" I say as innocently as possible. Fang frowns "Go wait in the car babe" Sam says i turn as I walk out the door and give Fang a smirk.

Fang P.O.V.

This dude has guts taking max out "What's your problem dude it's not like you guys are dating lay off" Sam says and I realize he's right I have no reason to be overly protective. "Just take it slow, she isn't used to all this"I say trying to word this as carefully as possible. "she will be by the time I'm done with her"Sam smirks that's it that comment pushed me over I punch him he dodges it. Wtf not even max can fight me when I'm angry! "Dude What the f**** was that for" he screams at me Max runs in looking angry "Fang just go, come on Sam lets go"

-I am a line and nothing more-

Max P.O.V

As we pull up to the party I hear music blaring from inside"you ready" he says "yah lets go" right when I step in I smell the alcohol Sam pulls me over to a group of friends then another and then yet another group and that's how my night goes until Sam asks me to come Dance At first we're just dancing then he tries to get me dirty dancing I try to say no but I find I kind of want to try I mean I'm a senior in high school and have never done anything more than kiss someone. I'm really sure how so i just kind of grind my hips against his and move up and down. After about 30min of that Sam drags me up some stairs and into a room. So I might have left out I had a few drinks and Sam had some to. He practically throws me on the bed and stratals me he starts kissing me and we make out for what feels like hours but turns out to only be a couple minutes then he takes my dress off and his shirt off(this is as far as I will write don't worry)

-I'm back say hi to me-

I wake up the next morning in a strange room I feel something move to my right and look over to see Sam. I take a deep breath when I realize we both still have underwear on. Sam wakes up and smiles I smile back he kisses my forehead and gets up he throws on his clothes and throws me my dress. I suddenly realize Fang is probably freaking out right now.

Fang P.O.V.

Where is she did she do it with him what if she got kidnapped"I'm going out to look for her" I tell Iggy and Ella "don't"Iggy says"let her have some fun it's not like you haven't with Lissa" "Fine" I grumble I've bee worried all night and just a mess after they left I punched a wall and broke my hand I also kicked a tree and sprained my foot but it'll be fine in a couple days. God why did I ever agree to go out with Lissa.

Preview for chap6

"Can't you see I love you I have forever...

Haha I'm mean I didn't tell you who it was :p R&R next chapter won't be up till 7 reviews I'm only asking for 2 more

Ginger Snap- no I will not make this a lemon story but it will get a little mature I will defiantly use your other ideas thanks


	6. Chapter 6

8 reviews oh ya next chapter when i get 10 I'm gonna try to do this chapter in fang pov let me know if it sucks

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Hey" she says happily as she walks in the door "Where the hell have you been Do you know how worried I've been I mean really you stayed at his house" I can't believe she's acting so normal and happy "yes I did do you have a problem with that" sounding innocent " As a matter of fact I fu€king do" I'm fuming I swear if you looked at me you would see smoke coming out of my ears, you know like in the cartoons. She can't get in a word unlike me I'm on a rampage "what if you where kidnapped or killed or both"I say angrily "I was freaking out the only reason I didn't come looking for you was because Iggy convinced me not to" I look over my shoulder and see Iggy and Ella left probably to get ready for their date. "You have no right to be worried you aren't my babysitter if anything I'm yours!" Max yells at me"why are you freaking out so much anyway!" "You are so dense" I say had she really not realized it she just stands there daring me to go on. I start to cool down and very calmly say "Can't you see I love you I have forever"

-I am a happy line-

Ella P.O.V.

Omg Iggy and I are about to go on our first date I'm soooooo excited he said to dress fancy so I'm wearing my favorite dress. It's pink and sparkly and tots adorbs. Nudge helped me do my hair and angel sent Iggy pictures of me and he said I looked very nice. At first I was taken a back but angel said Iggy was trying to be a gentleman. When we finally arrive I look at my surroundings and we are at a very fancy 5 star restaurant. Awwe Iggy is so sweet I start to open my door but Iggy beats me to it. I smile and thank him. This night is going to be awesome.

-—-—–-

Max P.O.V.

Did fang just say he loved me I can't deal with this not now...

Preview for chapter 7-

Max P.O.V.

"OMG max you should try out for cheer leading"she said I reply peppily "Yah totally that would be so cool!"

AU- I bet you're confused haha this is a short chapter I've been busy basically after tomorrow I will update less often an the on the weekend I will update more thanks for your support if anyone wants anything to happen I wilintent to put it in


	7. Chapter 7

**Max P.O.V. **

After I broke up with Sam Fang and I became the it couple and suddenly the whole flock became super popular. As I walk into school I'm bombarded with the usual popular crowed and begin my way to homeroom. I take my usual seat next to Fang but notice he isn't there. "has anyone seen Fang no but i jut had an awesome idea OMG max you should try out for cheer leading"she said I reply peppily "Yah totally that would be so cool but seriously where's fang" just then Ari slips into the seat next to me and the world goes dark.

Fang P.O.V.

I wake up and smell antiseptics O my God I'm in the school wtf how'd I get her wait are max and the others here to I look around and I don't see anyone which just scares me more. I hear footsteps and see a faint light."where the hell is the rest of the flock" i practically scream at whoever just walked in. "It's ok fang we only wanted you and Max the rest are back in Arizona"I can't tell who it is or whether it's a female or male voice. "Where Is Max"I say through gritted teeth."Fang you need to come down we will be doing a test then Ari will take you to your"she pauses as if she's thinking I a word"holding quarters" she finishes. She sticks me with a needle and my world goes blank.

Max P.O.V.

"get off of me you mutt" I scream at Ari. "oh Maxie you don't get it I give the orders now or your boyfriend Fang dies" I start to panic "where's the rest of the flock"I try to say calmly but it comes out rough and choppy. "We only need you and Fang"he says smiling as he gets up off of me he smiles an evil smile and quickly whispers in my ear " we're gonna have fun tonight Maxie"

Fang P.O.V.

When I wake up I'm in a small dungeon like room I see Max laying next to me and a rush of release floods through me.I hear laughing in the hallway and Ari walks in with 3 other Erasers"Play time Maxi and looks like we have an audience"Ari snickers"I hope you don't mind I brought some friends I'm trying to work on sharing" I'm utterly confused but Max just looks terrified and then everything clicks and I realize whats going to happen. the thought shatters me.

Au- so next chapter is going to be a little graphic so warning to all I may change it to M because SPOIlER -There's a rape scene but that's it I will also be changing the summary

Chap8 preview

"Come on Maxi moan for me show me you want me" the fact that I'm not at al aroused makes this ten times worse "I said Moan you slut moan my name"

Chap9 preview

I hold back tears as Ari rips of her shirt and draws blood from her chest I tell she is about to brake and I'm scared for her


	8. Chapter 8

Okay if you don't want to hear a non-descriptive rape scene just skip this chapter

**Max P.O.V.  
I start panicking as Ari walks over and stratals me. Ari takes my struggling as me grinding and a lump in his pants appears. He slowly runs his jagged claws down my jawline and continues on by shredding my shirt. I'm laying on the hard cold floor now in just my bloody bra and panties. Next Ari takes off his clothes and throws them somewhere in the corner. as he takes my bra off Fang screams countless insults at Ari. The erasers holding him gaged him with my bra. Ari slowly pulls down my underwear and throws it at Fang "you like that don't you bird boy" Ari snickers. I can see the anger, pain, and something I don't recognize almost like jealousy but not in a creepy. I'm snapped out of my daze by the feel of ari shoving in me "Come on Maxi moan for me show me you want me" Ari sneers, the fact that I'm not at all aroused makes this ten times worse "I said Moan you slut moan my name" I do as I'm told so nothing happens to Fang it goes like this for hours as Eraser after Eraser rape me. I feel dead inside like someone has hallowed me out and all I am is a body no mind.**

Fang P.O.V.

**I hold back tears as Ari rips of her shirt and draws blood from her chest I tell she is about to brake and I'm scared for her. I can't stand seeing her like this but what kills me the most is I always thought I would be her first that we would live happily ever after. (Yes I did just say that turns out I have feelings) but I can see in her eyes that will never happen now. I block out everything as each and every eraser in the room. I can't stand it and I think I'm going to break.**

AU-I decided to combine what the preview said would be two chapters because I wanted to keep the rape scene short and not detailed I'm sorry it's short wanted to fit a chapter in before I get busy


End file.
